Monday
by Anjana
Summary: The consequences of our actions are always the hardest things to face...PYDIA
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Monday's episode, I have become an avid Pydia shipper (can you believe it?!) I think he likes her tbh. This story is about an incident/incidents that occured between the two and the consequences it brings (oooooh). Review etc etc.. much love & popcorn.

Lydia POV

This couldn't be happening. She was Lydia Martin, she was 18 and she had a bright future. But then why did the little stick on her bedside table have two distinct lines on it? She was pregnant. **PREGNANT**. In the middle of this mess with Stiles, with everyone in fact. God, now when she needed to focus more than ever, she would have to forsake her nightly glass of Pinot Grigio because she would hurt someone else. Hot tears ran without any warning and she wiped them away with the sleeves of her Beacon Hills High hoodie and wrapped herself into a ball trying to quiet herself after figuring out how she got herself in this position.

Well, she knew how. The thought still made her skin warm and tingle as if she was still in the moment. Or in the moments. Who was counting? She knew it was his child the moment the lines popped up. Just like she knew that everything was going to come crumbling around her. She didn't know how much worse this could get.

Startled out of her reprieve by the jangling tune of her cell phone, she hurried across her room, knocking over the pregnancy test in the process. "Hello?" she answers as calm as possible, trying to keep her breathing even before she has a panic attack on the phone. "Hey it's Allison. We need you to check out this new lead, see if you get..anything. We left instructions at Derek's". Allison manages to get that out with one breath and Lydia is unusually slow to answer "Lydia?" she inquires. "Yes I'm on it. Bye" Lydia's finger hovers over the end button briefly before pushing it .

Then the information sinks in, they left instructions at Derek's. Who else lives with Derek? Hmm, the father of her unborn child perhaps. Refusing to scream, Lydia promises to be in and out of the loft in no time without so much of a glance toward Peter Hale.

She puts on her dark red lipstick and brushes her hair, one must always look presentable of course, not for any special reason. She almost smiles at her reflection, recalling how the last time she had been to the loft had been so very different…


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginnings and Endings

Thanks for the follows and faves guys. Means a lot! :)

Chapter Two

*Flashback*

It was a cold day and Lydia was home alone, reading. Jane Eyre to be exact, she felt sorry for the girl's misfortunes and was even awed when she came back for Mr. Rochester after the fire.

This made Lydia think of someone else that had been burned. Someone who had lived in her head for weeks and made her believe she was going crazy. Now he was back, he was back when everything around was falling apart, or at least it felt like it was about to. She needed to talk to him, she decided. She needed to know why he had chosen her to manipulate, to destroy. To kiss.

She slammed her book shut, deciding that she'd go see him now. Slipping on a pair of her most comfortable heels she brushed her hair and applied another coat of lipstick. She rushed out of her house, keys in hand.

On her way to the loft, Lydia realized what a terrible idea this was. Peter Hale was so damn unpredictable, but it was too late to turn back now so she stepped on the gas and kept going. She was going to face her demons today, no matter what it took.

She knocked twice on the loft door and her hand fell back to her side, nails cutting into her delicate skin. Maybe he wasn't home? Well that would be a relief. She was just about to thank her lucky stars when the mahogany door swung open to reveal just the man she was looking for.

She hadn't seen this version of him in a long time. The last time he was sooty and burned, now he was in his leather jacket, hair coiffed, jawline as sharp as ever.

She cleared her throat awkwardly she started "Um hi, can I come in?" staring at the floor waiting for his response. "Ah,of course" he shuffles aside making room for her. Lydia shrugs out of her large coat and immediately regrets wearing her see through shirt and short skirt. His eyes trace her frame and her mouth goes dry with the memory of his lips. Calm.

"Why me? "The question comes out in a short breath and Peter looks taken aback, but he knows exactly what she's asking and why. "You're perfect Lydia. Intelligent, beautiful and thanks to your friends, vulnerable" Her head snaps to look at him, her red hair flying behind him. She stalks over to him, hands balled into fists. "Fine. I get it Peter" his name comes out in a hiss. "You knew my heart was broken and you had to exploit it bringing your younger version in to sweep me off my feet and make it better." Angry tears pricking at the corners of her large green eyes, "Promise me you won't take my mind over again Peter, tell me you won't!" her voice raises to a shrill crescendo and he flinches.

"I told you Lydia, I showed you, you think your friends would have said anything? They would have let you die! I was the one who kept you safe, who took you away from things you didn't even know were dangerous!" he shouts at her and she jumps but doesn't back down. "That doesn't excuse what you did Peter! You took my mind from me, you took things from me that I probably shouldn't have given you!" her voice matches his and he stalks over to her. "The kiss bothered you the most didn't it?" his voice is smooth and the question hangs in the air for a few seconds. She hopes her eyes haven't given away her answer.

He takes two strides over to her and closes the gap between them. "I'll take that as a yes" he mutters gruffly, staring down at her. Lydia has melted. She is no longer a solid mass, she has melted and her self-control has totally flown out of the window.

She doesn't know how it happened. One minute she is standing staring up at him and the next she is in his arms gripping his hair and pressing her lips to his. She can't stop herself. It doesn't make any sense but she can't stop. Peter breaks the kiss first, hesitant.

"Lydia-" he starts, but she cuts him off with her lips, unbuttoning his shirt while his hands find themselves around her waist. "Lydia are you-" he starts but she rips his shirt open and he gets his answer. He makes light work of her shirt and strips her down. His lips have moved down to her neck now and there's no going back for either of them. Lydia just needs to feel this. She needs to know what the young Hale boy was like. Perhaps he's even better now.

Their bodies move in unison and Lydia wakes up an hour later to find him gone.

Of course he would be gone. She didn't really expect him to stay with her did she? She ignores the pang in her chest and hastily collects her items of clothing from the floor. She stops briefly by the mirror in the corner of the room to reapply her lipstick and fix her hair. Her hand shifts over her neck and she finds two bite marks. The blush that rises to her cheeks is immediate and she ducks her head.

She leaves the apartment later and drives home. It was a bad idea. Not because of what happened, but because -and she hated to admit this to herself, she wanted more.

As she lay in bed that night, she allowed herself to remember exactly how it felt. How he had laced his fingers with her and held her like she was going to break. But it didn't help; her pale skin had been bruised, from shoulder to hips, even the tops of her thighs. The bruises were the exact size of his fingers, sometimes a bit of his palm. She didn't mind. They made it real. Groaning, she remembered how painful it was to wake up and not see him there. Now she wanted to smack herself.

Trying to change the course of her thoughts, she treks downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink of water and possibly some of those crackers her mother always had stored around the kitchen.

Sighing as she poured her water, Lydia didn't notice a reflection in the steel appliance above her. "You didn't stay" his voice surprises her and she jumps almost sending the water jug flying. He catches it just "in time and sets it down gently. "Neither did you." That comes out more acidic than she'd intended and she's sure he flinched behind her.

He grips her wrist turning him toward her, "I went to get.." he trails off and this peaks her curiosity "what? You went to get what Peter?" she stares up at him and he looks at one of her mother's flower arrangements. The word comes out so softly she almost doesn't hear it "food."

In that moment her heart swells and she smiles up at him. "Don't give me that look" he mutters gruffly, "when I came back you were gone and I didn't know.." he trails off. "I'm sorry" she mutters.

"It's okay now" she tries to reassure him and tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. His hand circles her waist and he pulls back when his hand raises her shirt and he sees the bruises. His eyes widen. "Did I do this?" he asks her, she nods, "its fine I bruise easy" her words aren't enough and he pulls away from her. She nearly whines at the loss of contact. "Lydia we have to talk about this." he's insistent now and she doesn't know what to say.

But they figure it out. She goes to him when she can't handle the bodies and the trauma. He comes to her almost every night when he can't stop the dreams about his family burning, to bury his face in her hair and sometimes to lose himself in her, they do without almost anyone knowing, except probably Derek, who has caught scent of them by now, and anyone else, though they haven't mentioned it.

After a while, he stops coming to her. She tries to go to him but he avoids her. A week passes. Two. He's done with her, she figures. She tries to be normal again but she can't.


	3. Chapter 3 : Rekindled

Hey Guys..apologies for being so long with this chapter but I have lots of exams coming up (mock exams next week then the real thing later #scared) also what about Moonday's ep? HOLY SHIZZICLE. RIP Allison, you've left a huge hole in teen wolf :( Anyway, apparently someone else is going to die in the next episode (JEFF DAVIS Y YU DO DIS) Enjoy the chapter…and try to keep your sanity in general my lovelies.

Much love, A

As soon as Lydia knocked on the door of the loft, she felt a strong sense of deja-vu only this time she was pregnant and everyone was probably in worse mortal peril than they had been last time. The door swung open and she held her breath but it was another Hale, Derek.

"Hey Lydia, come in. They left most of the information on the table for you to sort and see if anything comes to you. I'm about to leave" he finishes and looks at her strangely. "What?" she sputters out. "Nothing, it's just you didn't say anything and there's this weird humming sound" he replies.

Her brain puts it together all too quickly, "P-probably my cell phone" she manages to stutter out, rushing past Derek into the house and hurrying to shut the door behind him. He'd heard the baby's heartbeat hadn't he? Shit. She'd have to hide from all of them.

Just as she closes the door and turns, Peter materializes out of nowhere. She steps back, "aren't you supposed to be going in any other direction than the one I'm in?" she asks acidly. "Lydia what's that sound?" he asks, cocking his head slightly, like Prada sometimes did. Had the situation not been so serious she would have actually laughed.

She pushes past, going in the other direction, ignoring him completely. "You left some things at my house, you should probably collect them" she huffs out as she gathers the folders from the table and stacks them together. "Lydia I was busy-"he starts to explain but she cuts him off "Yeah and every single means of communication in Beacon Hills just shut down" she deadpans still stacking papers together.

"I'm sorry!" he bursts out, "I didn't know if you cared whether I left or not." Lydia rolls her eyes and turns to him scowling, "Oh because I use everyone in a five mile vicinity for sex? " she declares tapping her foot on the wooden flooring "it's not like you've become my freaking anchor or anything these last few weeks. I don't even know how I've survived two whole weeks with you gone, I was so worried and then I saw Derek and he was fine because you were fine you just didn't want to see me, you just left so it's okay Peter" she finishes her long drawn out admission and he's hugging her. "I'm so sorry, I had to go I didn't have time to tell you" she sighs and finally brings her arms up around him to complete the embrace.

"Can I do some work now?" she asks tentatively after he's been holding her for what feels like 10 minutes. "Oh yeah, sorry" he says bashfully, releasing her. She pores through the work finding almost nothing and becoming terribly frustrated. About three hours later he stops her, he's cooked for her, a gesture that makes her heart swell for this man that she isn't even supposed to trust, much less fall in love with.

Wait. Had she really just said.. Her hand freezes midair towards her water and he notices. "Lydia?" he asks, walking over to her. She stumbles backward away from him and he is instantly alert and cautious." What is it?" he asks reaching for her, but she turns. "N-nothing" she stutters, reaching for her glass and taking a long gulp. He's still looking at her strangely and she avoids his eyes." Can we eat?" she asks walking past him to the sofa where he has put out their plates.

Lydia wants to go home. To the four walls of her room, to the comfort of her bed. She wants to curl up in her pajamas and think about the fact that she has begun to fall for Peter Hale. She wants to stop herself but it's too late, she thinks. God when did this even happen?

She tucks herself into the small corner of the sofa, far away from Peter and delves into her food. He's watching some comedy, but she keeps her eyes on her plate and finishes quickly. She gets up to put her plate in the sink and begins to gather up the books. "What are you doing?" he asks. " I just thought I'd go home and finish up" she replies, not looking at him.

He sighs, "are you going to tell me about it?" he asks eyes downcast. He thinks she's mad at him. "Peter I realized that I have some...feelings for you and they might not be entirely reciprocated and that makes me nervous and it makes me feel… dizzy wait" she is cut off suddenly by the strong desire to sit down. She sits on one of the chairs and leans back.

"Okay that sound is driving me crazy" Peter says suddenly, leaning over her and rubbing her temples. "But where the hell is it coming from?" he asks all of a sudden. Lydia bites her lip, knowing that any second now he would find out. He would find out that she was pregnant.

The phone interrupted their moment and he rushed to answer it while Lydia sighed with utter relief. She took the opportunity to collect the rest of the papers and her handbag and get out of the door.

*************************************************************************************She had to tell them, Scott would hear it a mile away and they would know. She was 18 for God's sake.

Instead of focusing on how dead she was when everyone found out, she pored over the papers and then she heard it. The voices. They whispered to her. Someone was going to die, she could feel it. The tips of her fingers tingled and she knew it was going to happen soon.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Scott. "Lydia?" he questioned, "Scott be careful okay, tell everyone to be careful" she whispered shakily and hung up.

Lydia went into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable, knowing Peter would probably be coming over before she went to sleep; she picked a soft silky camisole and opted to leave the pants behind. She missed him already, she'd only left him two hours ago and already she was aching without him. Sighing she applied moisturizer to her face and absentmindedly said "you miss him too don't you? "To her belly while rubbing her hand across it gently.

Opening her bathroom door, she was met with the sight of Peter's form on her bed, facing away from her. Thinking about the facial expression he would make with the sight of her in her outfit she called to him. "Peter?" He doesn't turn and immediately Lydia senses that something is wrong.

When she walks over to him, he is frozen. And in his hands he holds her pregnancy test she dropped earlier.

Oh.

_Oh._


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Hey guys..sorry to be so late but I have so many exams :( Enjoy this chapter. Can't wait for JUNE 23****RD **

**Sorry this chapter is so short; I'm trying to do my best with all the studying I have to do. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites... They really make my day. A heads up to all my wonderful readers, the next chapter won't be up for a while, SO SORRY! **

**Enjoy, A.**

Chapter Four : Revelations

She is silent and so is he. Her words have gotten stuck in her throat and she is standing like a stranger in her own bedroom.

After a long pause, he finally turns to her with an expression devoid of emotion, "is this yours?"He asks. She can feel the tears welling up as she nods slowly. He gets up and approaches her, "when were you going to tell me?" he asks quietly, "I only found out today" she manages to stutter out somehow. In an almost trance like state his hands reach forward , one resting on her hip and the other suspended in front of her stomach. She holds her breath for a second, as his hand slowly makes contact with her belly.

The gravity of the moment is not lost on her. He is staring at her so intensely that she has to close her eyes, and only opens them when he has removed the hand from her stomach.

He walks back over to her bed and sits down, motioning her over to him. "Come Lydia, we need to talk" she makes her way over to the bed and sits next to him, after a moment she leans forward and kisses him. A short, sweet, simple kiss that says so much more than she ever could.

He slips an arm around her and pulls her into his lap. "So, my little red is pregnant..." he starts off. She can't help but blush when he calls her that. "Yes" she responds quietly. "I'm so young Peter, what will everyone think?" she says, leaning back against him. "Are you going to get an-" she cuts him off with a quiet but firm "no". "This baby is special, I can feel it already. I'm going to have him. Or her and take care of him. Even if I have to do it on my own" she finishes in a clear voice and looks up at Peter.

"Lydia, I watched my family burn around me. Almost every member. I will be here with you as long as you want me here with you. This child is a product of two people, remember that." He responds to her look.

Her breath has caught in her throat. She didn't expect this from him at all..she expected him to go running, flip a table, avoid her for at least two more weeks. He was taking this rather calmly.

"What's turning in that pretty strawberry blonde head of yours?" he asks, playing with a lock of her hair absent mindedly. "I didn't expect you to take it this well. I thought...well I thought you'd avoid me again or flip a table" she says quietly, leaning back against his chest. "I could do one if you wanted or both" he murmurs against her hair. She laughs shakily, "no thanks."

1 WEEK LATER

It had been a week since she had told Peter she was pregnant, well since he found out. She hadn't told any of her friends as yet, she didn't want to add to the stress of the situation with Stiles.

They had finally figured out that he was being possessed by some evil spirit. Nogitsune was what it was called by Kira's father. Sweet, innocent, darling Stiles. He'd had a crush on her for years but they had formed a solid friendship over the situations that had arisen in the last few months and his feelings for her had subsided quite a bit. She was happy about that. She would never really deserve Stiles, she was corrupt and rude and quite mean and he was good. Too good.

School was getting harder and harder, she was running out of baggy clothes to wear and Scott, Derek and the twins always cocked their head and did facial expressions of puppies when she passed by. She was going to tell them. Soon. After they figured out this mess, but she wanted to tell Allison first.

As she sat and pondered how to deal with the multiple messes in her life, her phone rang. "Hello?" she questions, the number was unknown. "Hello mama wolf" she smiles. "Peter! Someone might hear" he chuckles into the phone and she leans back against the red brick of the school corridor. "Plus I thought we only reserved that name for um..Private situations" she murmured into the phone. He must be in a good mood.

"We found Stiles." He says. Oh that's why. She sits up, her voice filling with concern. "How? Where?"

"In an abandoned parking lot with his stomach slashed open" he answers, "Scott found him"

Lydia closes her eyes for a second thanking all the stars in heaven. "You must be happy" he says. She cocks an eyebrow, "is that a little green monster or is that my papa wolf?" she says teasingly. He chuckles on the other side and continues "You need to come to the McCall house, we're going to try to bring his real consciousness out and well we might need a little redhead pregnant banshee." She rolls her eyes "One pregnant banshee coming up." And she hangs up the phone.

As she gets up from the floor, she dusts off her floral print dress, and collects her jacket and books, slinging her bag over her shoulder, she turns.

And Allison is standing right there.


End file.
